


chasing the victim

by babydrogon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Bottomsoo, M/M, Omega!Soo, alpha!Kai, includes fanart!!!, prostitution AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydrogon/pseuds/babydrogon
Summary: kyungsoo is a miserable prostitute caged in a violent world that oppresses people like him. he fears he'll never return to happiness until he is saved by a prince...who just so happens to be an Alpha that he falls in love with.





	1. there was a time when men were kind

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this chapter MONTHS ago but hated how it was written. i went back to it so many times to fix it but didn't know how so i tried my best. sorry in advance if there's any errors!
> 
> also i want to thank @starsoncheeks for creating this beautiful fanart for this story!!! pls follow them on twitter to see more of their work :)

A smile formed on top of his lips as he chewed on the mushyness of his apple. The fruit reminded him of the small apple tree his mother planted for him before he was born. The farm he was raised on sat at the end of the world, unbothered, while he, unfortunately, suffered on under the disguise of prostitution.

He missed that place most of all besides his parents. He missed the small farm animals that followed him around that made him feel like a prince. He missed the crops that fed his family and even earned them enough money to survive. He missed everything that wasn’t his life now. When his dreams weren’t dark with nightmares, Kyungsoo dreamt of returning to his home.

He ate the apple whole, flicking the stick at his friends nose. “Thank you.”

Baekhyun frowned but soon smiled. “Yeah, yeah, I know you love me,” he reassured. “You know how hard it was to steal that?”

Kyungsoo looked down, swelling in guilt. “Yes, I know.”

“I could’ve been stoned for that...but I love you and want to make you happy so it was worth it, ya know?”

“I appreciate you,” he told him with a slight nod and smile.

What Baekhyun claimed was known and true. The society they lived in was merciless with their acts of violence. Just the simple crime of stealing a jug of water could lead to one getting hanged by law in which Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's friend experienced just that. Memories of the trio crying together before the government had taken her away from them to be punished was one that scarred them until Baekhyun decided to risk his life just to make Kyungsoo happy.

He noticed that Kyungsoo had become more quiet, more timid with a gloom casting over him. Baekhyun feared the smaller would be tempted to do something that neither of them would exactly like to think about. So, to avoid that tragedy---as simple as it may sound---Baekhyun stole an apple to give Kyungsoo hope that they’ll escape the lower ends of life.

When Kyungsoo noticed the darkness sinking into the sky, he shuddered. “It’s time,” he reminded Baekhyun. “We can’t be late again. Boss would be livid.”

Baekhyun sighed, giving Kyungsoo a look that only the two of them could understand.

In the shadows of the city, stood a private building made for the tigers of the night. It was a building that made the pair reek of despair and trauma which was proof of that now. When they entered the brothel, the first thing they noticed was their coworkers already flirting with clients. Tonight the band was out which meant the owners would make a ton of money due to it being a Friday night, a time where rich men was left to prey. Kyungsoo gripped his body close, feeling a familiar sense of disgust. He thought he would’ve gotten used to it but each time he entered the brothel, his hatred and discomfort grew with more power than the first.

The pair went into the back of the brothel where it was less crowded and more safe. Kyungsoo held his breath when he saw Boss standing at the dressing room entrance. He looked at Baekhyun with worry in which his friend did also.

“Kyungsoo, sweetie, you have a special guest tonight.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. He knew he was known among the “prostituting community” but never had he been told he would be given a special guest. It made him sink in anxiety. “O-Oh okay, Boss. Is there anything I should do to prepare?”

The large man shook his head. “No, sweetheart. Just be the best you. This is gonna get us a lot of money.”

Kyungsoo gleefully smiled with fakeness. “I’ll try my best, Boss!”

Boss slapped the boy on his ass before leaving the two prostitutes alone. Before Baekhyun could even close the dressing room door, he was caught off guard by the explosion of emotion erupting from Kyungsoo. “Baekhyun, what if it’s that Lord? I can’t go through that again. Last time, he beat me so bad, I sprained my wrist!” Kyungsoo cried from the memories of that violent night that left him traumatized and broken, literally.

Baekhyun gripped onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders to calm the younger down. “Listen, listen, that’s not happening tonight, okay? Boss promised not to give you that man again.”

“Boss only cares about money! If he gets a check, he doesn’t care what asshole hurts me and you know that!”

His friend sighed knowing Kyungsoo was right but he could never admit that. It’ll just make Kyungsoo more upset and neither of them needed to deal with that at the moment. “I promise I’m not going to let anyone hurt you,” he told him firmly. “We’re going to get through this night together just like any other night. Just be kind and don’t try to upset the customer.”

Kyungsoo cries only got more powerful. “I was nice to that lord and he still beat me!”

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun yelled, fearing Boss might hear them. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you, do you understand? I need you to understand, Kyungsoo.”

The mess of a boy hiccuped to attempt to calm himself down. “Y-Y-You promise?”

Baekhyun hugged his friend close to him, burying the boy into his neck. “I’ll die before I let anyone hurt you again, I swear it.”

Kyungsoo hesitated to believe Baekhyun but the simple fact that he would steal an apple just to make him happy meant he would probably do anything for him. He gave Baekhyun a grateful hug before wiping his tears away. “I-I h-hope you’re right.”

Baekhyun held his hand. “Trust me. Nothing bad is going to happen tonight. I promise.”

Kyungsoo allowed his cheek to kissed. He sniffled a little before deciding to do his makeup as Baekhyun followed suit.

This night he went with for something softer since it matched his features more than a bold look. His clients always complimented how gentle he looked so he knew going for something that complimented him would earn himself an easy night. 

Kyungsoo put on his favorite dress that he never failed to get compliments from. If it was any other night, he would’ve gladly worn his pink robe which was standard for prostitutes but he knew that tonight was far different from the rest. 

His dress was lilac. It danced with his pale skin that glowed against the velvet fabric. It stopped at his ankles but outlined his curves in the best way. Hayoon, the brothel’s personal designer, made it for him with “love and envy,” she told him. Only the most desired, most popular prostitutes got dresses and Kyungsoo was sitting high at number one. 

He threw on a few arm bangles and rings Boss had given him. He twirled in front of the mirror before asking, “How do I look?” to Baekhyun who was still doing his makeup. He turned to his friend before softly smiling, “Gorgeous...you really are beautiful, Soo.”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks bloomed pink. “Thank you.”

A sharp knock came to the door and Kyungsoo knew what that meant. “I’ll see you later...unharmed.”

Baekhyun smiled with reassurance. “Unharmed.”

“Kyungsoo, the guest is waiting!” He heard Boss say from the other side. He looked at Baekhyun once more before leaving the room.

The moment Kyungsoo walked out, he was gripped by the shoulders and roughly pushed towards the last door at the end of the hall that sat stark with a dark shade of red. Following the instructed routine, he stood on the tip of his toes to reach Boss’s neck, wrapping himself against the male and holding him close. When he was hugged back, he was told, “Remember what I said,” he whispered. “Be the best you.”

Kyungsoo nodded, his hands coming together. “I won’t get hurt tonight, right?”

Boss lips went thin, eyebrows deep in a frown but he fixed his expression. “No, nothing is going to happen to you tonight.”

He smiled, knowing Boss was just saying that to make sure his money was secured and safe. _He doesn’t care about me...or any of us_.

“We’re going to make so much money tonight. Everything will change.”

_ Everything will change _ . Will it? Kyungsoo didn’t have the time to answer to that. At the moment, the only time he had to answer was the door before him.

He softly turned the doorknob, opening into a different world where luxury crowned him. His mouth shockingly went still as he took in the velvet robes of red that hung from the wall, slipping onto the floor. His feet moved against large carpets with a language Kyungsoo could not speak. 

The atmosphere was conquered with red and cool smells of fresh wine. But Kyungsoo was too busy melting at the way the moon and the black skies slipped into the room to make it feel more than just a brothel, but his own personal temple. 

The prostitute swore he could see the stars shine brighter among them but there were no stars...just a prince and a prostitute.

_ The prince. _

Kyungsoo mouth almost gaped open, feeling overwhelmed, but he managed to remember he had a job to do. Though he wished Boss would’ve better explained the situation as he did not fully understand the severity of tonight. 

The prince lied on a large circle bed with multiple pillows of different shapes and colors lied with him. His clothing was white and open with his chest exposed to the prostitute, but just small glimpse was enough to see his formed pecs and dark brown nipples. 

But then a sudden rush of confusion sparked within Kyungsoo. The prince could easily have any woman in the world, why did he personally seek out a prostitute? His body had been fucked well over a hundred times. He could barely speak the common language without his country accent slipping into his words. His beauty wasn’t enough to give him a glamorous lifestyle. And just to make matters swell in disaster, he was an omega.

“Your clothes aren’t off.” He spoke first, catching Kyungsoo off guard. 

“You don’t want to rip them off yourself?” The prostitute challenged with a smile.

The prince didn’t speak, too concentrated on Kyungsoo.

The prostitute decided his royalty was one of those clients who didn’t know how to take charge of the situation so he decided to be the leader.  _ I thought the prince was an alpha. _

Kyungsoo walked slowly to the prince, purposeful to sway his hips and he meant to be as sexy as he could. But he couldn’t tell if the prince thought he was sexy or not. 

He laid across from the prince, his body entirely on the bed now with his hand moving up his legs to give the royal a sneak of his bare body. 

The prince brought his wine to his lips before setting it down on the bedside table. Kyungsoo eyes caught the red liquid left on his bottom and he surprisingly found himself wanting to lick it. The prostitute cringed at the thought. A client had never turned him on but this was the prince and the prince was handsome. 

The lamp’s fire flickered against his brown skin, making a spark react in great contrast between Kyungsoo’s skin and his. “How handsome is the prince,” Kyungsoo spoke with a cautious whisper and his lips did not fail to smirk. His fingers fell against the velvet bed sheets beneath him but the prince lifted them right back up, running circles around the sensitive skin. Kyungsoo almost spoke again until the royal started placing gentle kisses against his pale fingers.  _ My clients are never this careful.  _

“You’re gorgeous, my love.” Kyungsoo’s cheeks went pink at the affectionate name. “But I must ask...is what they say is true?”

“Is what true?”

“What they say about your ass? Is it really that big?” Jongin joked but Kyungsoo could tell he was nothing but a fraud, a fool who wanted so badly to impress a prostitute with his fake arrogance. Kyungsoo saw right through him. 

“Maybe.” Kyungsoo tried to be sexy but he was losing this battle. _What’s wrong with me? Find something better to say_. “Would you like to take a peak-”

The prince peered at him before continuing to kiss his small hands with affection. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

Kyungsoo jolted. “Me?”

The prince nodded, eyes closed. “Every man in the city knows who you are, trust me.”

He probably thought that would flatter Kyungsoo but it didn’t, it made him feel the complete opposite. Dirty. It was the only way he knew best how to describe it. 

“Is that so?”

“They don’t just talk about how amazing you are in bed but your beauty. It leaves a mark on them...I was curious.”

“About me?”

“Yes, you. I had to come see you...and what they say is true.”

Even now, he didn’t feel complimented. His clients talking about him in that way made him feel sick. He didn’t want to be their precious prostitute. He didn’t want to give them access to his beauty or his body. Kyungsoo thought of ways of how to kill them for daring to have him on their minds after sessions but he needed to focus on the prince for now. “I’m glad you came...my prince.”

Silence grew thick until the prince decided to end it. “No, you’re not.” He spoke with an odd realization.

Kyungsoo frowned, unintentionally. “Why would say that, my prince?”

The prince took his warmth away from Kyungsoo’s fingers. He stared at the bed sheet conflicted, “I can hear it in your voice...you’re just doing a job that you hate. You’re a bad liar, Kyungsoo.”

The prostitute saw through the prince and in return the prince saw through the prostitute. 

Kyungsoo panicked, face hot and red. “No, no, no, my prince. I promise I’m not lying. I love that you came to see me! I feel honored!,” He could feel tears crawling against his cheeks. He hated how vulnerable he was to them. Even the smallest thing could make him cry, “Please, let me show you!”

The prince stared into his eyes with shock. He didn’t dare say a word until he found the right ones. “What happened to you?” His voice was of deep concern which made Kyungsoo even more confused. The prince pressed his thumb against the smallers cheek where he took his tears away with a blunt swipe. “I’m sorry that you’re scared of me.”

Confused wasn’t even the right word to describe the situation anymore. 

“I’m not scared, my-”

“Yes, you are,” He cut him off. “You’re not scared of me because I’m a prince, you’re scared of me because I’m another client that you don’t want to have sex with.”

But Kyungsoo did want to have sex with the prince...he believed he did but did he really?

At the lack of words, the prince continued. “The way everyone spoke of you, I thought you liked doing this but you don’t...which is why I was a bit rough because they told me you enjoyed stuff like that...Forgive me.” The prince slowly left the bed to make his way to the door, leaving a paralyzed victim by himself. 

Kyungsoo was lost but he wasn’t stupid. He needed to make his money for the night or he would have to answer to Boss.

The prostitute admittedly ran towards the prince to stop him from making his night more miserable than it already was. He gripped tightly on the man’s shoulders, forcing him to be on the tip of his toes. “Please, come back to the bed! Boss is going to be so mad at me if I don’t have sex with you. I can’t afford to lose an opportunity as big as this one!”

The prince shook his head, slightly concerned about this  _ Boss  _ that the prostitute seemed to fear.

“I’ll still pay. You’re not going to get in trouble, I promise.”

Kyungsoo stared at him in a daze before eagerly pulling the man in for a grateful hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

The prince was shocked at the response which left him feel an even more overwhelming guilt. He almost made the prostitute have sex with him even though it was consensual on Kyungsoo’s side, that wasn’t what he really wanted. 

When Kyungsoo freed him, he smiled directly at him with adoration. His next words shocked him and the prince. “I thought all royals were evil but you’re not...you’re-you’re kind and sweet. Thank you.”

That felt odd to say...to a client...specifically a royal client. Will I be punished? Did my happiness get the best of me?

On the other side, The prince felt an urge to plant a kiss onto Kyungsoo’s lips but he controlled himself. He didn’t understand why his fascination with the prostitute grew from that sentence alone but it did and it worried him. 

“Take care of yourself.” He whispered softly.

Kyungsoo nodded, not understanding how applying that to his circumstances in life would be possible.

The prince face was soaked in concern and guilt. He paused to stare at the prostitute for a moment before leaving him alone in the room. Kyungsoo didn’t understand why he had been treated that way by a royal. But he couldn’t ignore how strangely protected he felt nor could he ignore that blush staining his warm cheeks.


	2. when their voices were soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapters are so hard for me to write. when im overwhelmed by the response, idk how to show my gratitude in my writing. but either way, thank you so much for all the support! i tried my hardest to write a decent second chapter (hopefully it meets your expectations) but this is still the beginning. i'm learning as i go. enjoy ♡
> 
> p.s. and pls follow me on twitter (@babydrogonn) it is where i will update you guys :)

“And he was so sweet, Baekhyun! He was so gentle with me and made me feel beautiful!” Kyungsoo twirled as if he was a childish princess in their shared assigned dorm. “He told me to take care of myself too.”

Baekhyun stared at his friend like a confused fool.

“Baekhyun, I think I’m in love.” Kyungsoo cheeks burned red.

Since last night, all the prostitute could focus on was his interaction with the prince. No man had ever been so kind to him...no man had ever kissed his hands with that much care...no man had ever looked at him as more than just an object to fuck. The prince was different...the prince cared.

“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun voice was hushed with subtle annoyance hiding in the darkness.

“He was so handsome too.”

“Kyungsoo.”

“I thought he was going to kiss me, Baekhyun. Now I’m sad-”

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun lashed out from his hard bed, anger staring Kyungsoo in the eye. “That man doesn’t love you. You met him last night...love doesn’t work like that.”

“That’s not true!” He fought back, his country accent thick. “Love works in mysterious ways. I know what my heart tells me.”

“Love does not work in mysterious ways. A client cannot love a prostitute,” His harshness bit Kyungsoo. “Better yet, there are no good clients...they’re all bad men using us for a quick fuck. They don’t care about you, especially the prince...he doesn’t. He might’ve felt sorry for you but he doesn’t truly care.

“Yes he does! I love-”

“You’re not in love! You’re an idiot who can’t believe a man showed you a small ounce of kindness! That’s it! There’s no such thing as a prostitute being in love with a client!” Baekhyun stormed out of their room, slamming the door shut with force.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, held his body close all while falling silently to the ground. He stared lifelessly, eyes cold and tearful, sinking in Baekhyun’s unfortunate true words.

He wasn’t in love. He was in love with the situation.

How could I be so naive? Reality sunk hard and then Kyungsoo realized that his friend was far from wrong. And when he admitted that, the gloom casted over him again yet this time it was more darker, less content. Kyungsoo lips went fragile as he bit down in pain to harm his bottom lip, tears jerking from his eyes. I’m an idiot. The prince only felt sorry for me.

The prince could never want to fuck a prostitute with an ugly country accent. How could he have been so confident? The prince left because he was disgusted by Kyungsoo...That is what he told himself but he didn’t know why it hurt so much? It’s just another client and he paid either way so why did Kyungsoo swell in deep emotion?

When Baekhyun returned, Kyungsoo convinced himself to stop thinking about the prince because as he always told himself, he had a job to do and it was calling him for night.

The brothel was just as excited as last night. Saturdays were off day for most men so that meant they would visit the brothel all day and night. Kyungsoo could smell the continuous sex in the air. How disgusting it was to him to be surrounded by such lack of morality.

“So many people.” Baekhyun spoke over the band. “Boss is going to make so much money tonight.”

“Doesn't he always?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Yes but tonight seems a little bit more busy. Look.” Baekhyun pointed. “Some men are still waiting."

Kyungsoo scanned the large brothel and shuddered. “Boss might make me have sex with at least six tonight then.”

“I’m lucky if I even get ten.”

As disgusting and brutal as it might've sound, Baekhyun spoke truthfully. Since he was considered a lower class prostitute, he would be given a plethora of men to take to bed whereas Kyungsoo was usually given four. He was Boss’s precious little prostitute. He didn’t want (in Boss words) for his “body to be ruined by all the fucking.” Kyungsoo brought in majority of the money and he needed to make sure the breadwinner wasn’t broken physically.

Though Kyungsoo felt guilty for complaining about prostitution life because of the obvious privilege he had over others. Most nights, Baekhyun would be sore and bruised while he still managed to walk somehow. There were those nights where Kyungsoo body was conquered with pain too but Boss always had a “talk” with his clients before their sessions begun so he wouldn’t have to deal with such thing.

“It’s a packed house!” The pair heard behind them. They both turned around to a fresh faced Junmyeon.

“Junmyeon!” Kyungsoo eagerly greeted him with a hug. “It’s been weeks! How was it?”

“Meh...better than this place. I only had five clients and they even tipped!” Junmyeon was Boss second favorite. He was more bold than Kyungsoo but least respected. Boss sent him to another brothel as punishment for “talking back”. Kyungsoo thought it meant Junmyeon would suffer but it seemed to be the opposite.

“Tipped? Ah, Boss slapped me last time I took a tip.” Kyungsoo knelt his head in which Baekhyun lifted back up.

“And I should’ve killed him for that.” His friend defended.

Junmyeon laughed. “We all would like to kill Boss but that’s never going to happen.”

“It should.” Baekhyun whispered venom. “Imagine if we just poisoned him and we could finally be set free.”

“You’re joking, right? Boss is friends with people in the government. If he ends up mysteriously dead, they’ll look at us...and then proceed to hang us one by one.” Junmyeon patted Baekhun’s head. “I love your little rebellious side my friend but don’t get yourself into something you can’t get yourself out of.”

“He’s right, Baekhyun. It’s pointless.” Kyungsoo tried with his puppy look but it didn’t work. Instead Baekhyun rolled his eyes and went to the dressing room to prepare for the night. “He’s still mad at me…”

Junmyeon eyebrows lifted. “Why would he be mad?”

“I met the prince last night-”

“Kyungsoo, sweetie!” Kyungsoo shuddered, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. “I have three clients assigned to you.” Boss touched the smallers ass, caressing the covered flesh from behind.

Like the pet he was, Kyungsoo chirped with a, “Okay, Boss!”

After having his routine filled prep talk with Boss, Kyungsoo bid Junmyeon a genuine goodbye before leaving for the dressing room. He was greeted with a sour mouth Baekhyun who was concentrated on doing his makeup. His friend didn’t utter word nor did Kyungsoo so he went ahead and prepared himself for the night too.

He decided to wear his basic pink robe since nothing special would happen this time but still choose his familiar soft makeup look.

After applying blush on top of his freckled cheeks, he decided to slay the elephant in the room. “Are you still mad-” Kyungsoo wouldn’t be able to complete his slaying due to Boss purposely invading their privacy. He noticed the man always seemed to intrude when Kyungsoo was speaking

“Kyungsoo, sweetie. You’re not going to believe this,” Boss hard face was light and excited. “The prince is back. He wants to see you again.”

Kyungsoo heart thumped, blood rushing and his eyes bulging. He turned to a just as stunned Baekhyun and back to Boss, repeating the movement three more times before saying, “I’m so excited! I’ll make sure to bring in a lot of money tonight, Boss!”

“That’s my angel!” He gripped Kyungsoo’s cheeks with his cold hands. “Only you could make a royal come back twice."

Kyungsoo smiled but for all of the wrong reasons. Boss didn’t know Kyungsoo didn’t open his legs to the royal but what he did know was that the prince left a pretty hefty bag filled with money. His excitement was left in that bag while Kyungsoo’s was left in his heart.

The prince did care.

He wasn’t the same foolish prostitute he was a few hours ago, believing he had fallen in love but he was still the same flustered boy who wanted to speak with the prince again.

But then anxiety clawed at his eyes. What if the prince regretted not taking him to bed and came back to finish what was owed to him? Kyungsoo went light headed.

When Boss left the liar prostitute, Baekhyun stood and said, “He really came back?”

Kyungsoo turned to his friend and half smiled. “Yes but I don’t know why.”

“Tread lightly, Kyungsoo. You could use this man being fascinated with you as a way to get out of this life. Don’t mess it up,” Baekhyun made his way to the door. “This can be the only way out.”

“I thought you said he didn’t care.”

“Maybe. But him coming back can still be used to your advantage. Don’t be an idiot.”

When Baekhyun left for his sessions, Kyungsoo didn’t think much about what he said. Instead, he made sure his beauty was prominent tonight all for the prince. What if he holds me tonight? The kitty love was soaking back in and Kyungsoo graciously accepted it.

He felt he had the right to feel kitty love. His life wasn’t kind to him so anything that made him feel slight happiness, he took it and did not feel bad about it, not a bit.

He knew he was the idiot Baekhyun loved to call him but he wanted more, to feel free, to be more than this life had given him. He wanted his chains off. He wanted the prince.

Kyungsoo softly hit the familiar door with a cautious knock. When he heard a deep, “come in,” his heart sung with butterflies and he did as instructed.

The first thing the prostitute saw was the man he respected most standing awkwardly in front of the bed. He wore the same thing from last night but was still just as handsome. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Kyungsoo’s was more eager.

Jongin stepped aside, signaling his hand in the direction of the bed. “Please.”

Kyungsoo gulped, fearing that all he really did was wanted sex but the energy this time was cool with blue. He wasn’t using him.

The prostitute sat down on the bed, the cushion engulfing his thighs. He played with his fingers, staring at them while the prince sat beside him.

“You came back.” Kyungsoo whispered.

“I did.”

“You did.”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo looked up at his client, eyes melting at the prince’s. Sweet pools of honey stared down at him so hard and fierce that Kyungsoo thought he could taste it on his tongue.

The prince struggled. “I...I don’t know.”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo turned away.

“That wasn’t the answer you were looking for. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, my prince.”

“Jongin,” He declared. “My name is Jongin. You can call me that if you like.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I don’t think commoners especially prostitutes can call royalty by their first names. That’s against the law, my prince.”

“The law doesn’t matter in this room. When it’s just us, it doesn’t matter.”

Us.

Why did that feel so foreign and wrong to say? There were no us...or them. It was just a prostitute and a prince. Two distinct categories of its own individualism.

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo spoke carefully, wondering how that name felt on his tongue.

“Your accent is cute.”

Kyungsoo’s ears perked red and his eyes went larger than life, turning to the prince surprised. “Really? My clients usually hate it.”

Jongin smiled with a laugh. “Yes, I like it. You’re southern?”

Kyungsoo giggled. “Yes! I’m from a farm.” It was the first time he had ever told any client that. It felt odd to say but the prince made him feel he wouldn’t have to worry about the repercussions of telling the truth.

“That’s what they make on farms?” Jongin tried to flirt. “Beautiful omegas?” The prince could easily smell Kyungsoo's position in society given his alpha title.

Kyungsoo’s covered his face, hot and red. “That was a really bad pick up line, my prince.”

Jongin laughed. “Maybe my father should’ve taught me flirting etiquette instead of prince etiquette.”

Kyungsoo gleefully nodded, still embarrassed at the prince corniness. “He should have.”

Jongin diverged the conversation. “Tell me about your farm. I wanna know.”

For the first time, the prostitute didn’t feel like one. He felt like a person. A person who was being flirted with by another person, not just a prince. The comfort Jongin gave him didn’t make any sense. They hardly knew each other but with Kyungsoo’s guard down, he knew the prince wouldn’t take advantage of it.

“Hmmm...I’ll tell you one day. Not tonight, but one day.” It was impossible to talk about his childhood without casually mentioning how he had gotten into prostitution in a foreign city. He didn’t want tonight to be a remembrance of pain...he wanted it to be of new memories between the prince and him, that is all.

“Oh?”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo smiled.

“You’re sure there will be another day?”

Kyungsoo bit his lip, squirming a little. “If the gods are kind...if you are kind.”

“Do you want there to be another day?” When Kyungsoo cautiously nodded, Jongin quietly asked, “Why?”

Why? Kyungsoo didn’t know why. He was a blushing maniac who was toying with kitty love. Wouldn’t that be a valid reason? “I think it’s because you’re different from the rest.”

“How?” Jongin purposefully put pressure onto him.

“The prince didn’t rape me last night. That is why.”

His words knew the truth more than his mind. That was the real reason he was infatuated with Jongin...nothing more or less could be stated on the matter.

The prince kept quiet, didn’t dare open his lips to speak. It was almost as if he was soaking in time and information, begging to find a way to make him not to say the wrong words. “My Kyungsoo…” He started, a bit struggled and confused as to why he had referred to the prostitute as his. “Forgive me, seriously, for almost taking you to bed last night. I should have been a better man.”

Kyungsoo turned to the prince with forgiveness flirting in his eyes. “My prince, it’s okay! There’s no need to apologize. That is why I said you’re different. I knew you were genuine with your apology from last night.”

Jongin shook his head, bringing his hand through his gelled hair. “No, it’s not okay. You using the word rape stings harder,” He confessed. “That is what it would have been.”

“I know but you didn’t which is what mattered.”

The prince didn’t seem convinced, guilt crowning him with power. “I have to make up for last night,” His eyebrows were concentrated. “Do you eat often?” He asked, watching the omega's unnatural tiny arms grip each other.

Kyungsoo lips frowned. “No...not that much. I eat rice and sometimes bread in the morning and lunch. Boss doesn’t let me eat at night so my body isn’t tempered with from the food.”

Jongin’s nostrils flared, his brown skin reddening. “Why does he have that much control over your body?”

“I work for him, my prince.”

“But still-” He caught himself. He allowed a few moments to pass before he spoke again. “You don’t like fruit? Why is all you eat just rice and bread?”

“I can’t afford anything else.”

“How!?” He shouted. “You’re the most known prostitute in the fucking city! Surely you bring home a good amount of money, no?”

Kyungsoo didn’t understand why he was being yelled at but it was normal for men to shout at him so he didn’t mind. “Boss takes home ninety eight percent of the money I make from my sessions. I get 20 coins a night, my prince.”

“This Boss...I really want to speak with him in person. He sounds like a fucking asshole.”

Then Kyungsoo realized he wasn’t being yelled at. Jongin was yelling at Boss. “Didn’t you meet him, my prince?”

“No,” He confirmed. “I just told a close friend of mine I wanted a night with you and he set it up.” Jongin didn’t look Kyungsoo in the eye after that, too scared of finding out what he might see.

“Oh.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, still not enjoying that he was this city’s precious little prostitute. He shouldn’t be known enough that the prince's friend can set up sessions with him. That thought alone made him secretly rage.

Kyungsoo heard the prince go into his pockets, reaching for something he had never had before. Money that wasn’t less than fifty coins. “Here.” He stacked a plethora of papered money on top of Kyungsoo’s thighs. “It’s five hundred.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes shot open. “Five hundred?”

“It’s not enough but it’s all I have on me right now. I already paid for our session too.”

“No, this is more than enough, my prince!” Kyungsoo leeched his arms around Jongin’s thick neck. “Thank you so much, my prince.”

The prince melted in Kyungsoo’s natural scent. It smelled of vanilla and honey, mixed with a foreign sweetness he could never have. He wanted so badly to place his nose onto the smallers neck, his alpha instincts screaming at him. But he didn’t want to make Kyungsoo uncomfortable so he restrained himself. “Jongin. You can call me Jongin,” He tried again. “And eat something. Please.”

“I will.” Kyungsoo removed his warmth from Jongin’s coldness. He gave his prince a gentle smile, his cheeks a consistent pink.

Jongin returned the gesture but his cheeks did not turn a different color. “It’s time I leave.”

Those words crushed Kyungsoo’s safety. He could feel his eyes go hot but he kept himself together to prevent embarrassment. “Will you come back?” His voice was small and hushed.

Jongin lips went straight. “If that is what you want.”

“It is.”

“Then you shall receive my presence at your command.”

“And what is my command?” Kyungsoo cheesly smiled.

“Tell me first.”

Kyungsoo pretended to think but he had already decided what his command was before he was even asked of it. “I would like to see you often...if that isn’t too much.”

“It isn’t.” Jongin confirmed. “I will try to visit almost every night. If I don’t come just know it’s probably because I’m a prince who has to attend to prince duties.”

Kyungsoo giggled. “Okay...I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“You will.” Jongin stood, his knees cracking a bit. “Why did that have to happen in front of this beautiful creature? Are the gods trying to embarrass me?”

Kyungsoo unleashed a fit of laughter, standing from the bed also. He didn’t fail to notice their size difference. “They are! Especially with your horrid flirting, my prince.”

Jongin chuckled a bit. “Hey! I’m trying, okay? I’m not used to this.”

“You’re doing fine. I promise.”

“Good.” Jongin subconsciously grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand, rubbing those familiar circles against the soft skin. “Take care of yourself, okay?”

“I will.” He smiled at the affection Jongin seemed to love to show to his hand.

“You have other clients for the night?” Jongin was scared to ask, wondering if it would be considered too invasive but he had to know. Knowing he was leaving the prostitute in this hell made him swell in guilt but as already stated, he had to know.

“Yes.” Was all he could say.

An elephant stepped into the room, stomping grounds end with a great conquest to win their discomfort over.

“Can I…” Jongin said but the question never came.

“The castle calls for the prince.” Kyungsoo whispered, looking into Jongin’s eyes, loving the flavor it gave him.

“It does.”

When Jongin left, Kyungsoo was left confused and excited. Excited that he won the prince over with his beauty. Confused if he wanted to win anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything will be carefully explained, i promise! i suck at writing the beginning of stories but it'll get better ^^ thank you for reading!!!


End file.
